What Am I?
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno will be goin through some changes this year...what will happen though? Now some-what Shugo Chara based...and Naruto of course. *I'm no good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**XxSasuSakuXxAmutoXx: hi guys! the name u just read is my youtube account name!!!! oh and TokyoMewMewMoona. If I change my name sometimes in this thing don't get confused!!!!!!! It's just me and the Naruto people!**

**Naru: HI!!!!!!!!! MOONA-CHAN I WANT RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AnimeFanGeek: not my prob……..**

**Saku: ^.^**

**Sasu: hn……….weirdos……… **

**Saku: meanie!**

**AnimeFanGeek: 0.0 naruto disclaimer plz……..**

**Naru: OK! MOONA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN US! BUT SHE DOES OWN HER OTHER STORIES 'THE NEW GIRL' AND 'NOT SO ALIKE'!**

**AnimeFanGeek: ENJOY!!!!!!!  
**

_Chapter 1_

*Sakura's P.O.V*

Ugh…….I HATE this academy!

Especially because that 'teme' as Naruto puts it.

He's the WORST!

You know what I don't get? ALL THE GIRLS LOVE HIM!

What the heck's up with that?! If anything I think Naruto should have all the girls! Not just cuz I like him, it's because he's AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's sweet, thoughtful, friendly, outgoing, prankster, and more!!!!!!!!!!!!

But this is Sasuke : cold, mean, a jerk, thinks of no one but himself, doesn't talk, never goes ANYWHERE, quiet, a TEME, and much, MUCH, more!

He's the complete OPPOSITE of Naruto!

'**YOU'VE GOTTA ADMIT THOUGH, SASUKE'S HOTT!' (INNER)**

'_**SO!? THAT DOESN'T MATTER! IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S IN THE HEART!'**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said saving me from a long lasting argument with my inner.

"Oi! Nani, Naru-chan?" I said back.

"Oi! My name's not Naru-chan!" he said back.

"So……?" I said.

"Come on Saki-chan! They're gonna announce the three man cells!" Naruto announced.

"Really?! LET'S GO!" I yelled, pulling Naruto along with me as I ran to the academy.

_At the academy _

They were announcing teams for awhile when they finally got to #6 I got nervous. I thought they'd never say my name! Naruto didn't get called either!

That's when this got my complete attention…….

"Team 7 : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"NANI??????????!!!!!!!!!!" all the girls screamed.

"WHAT?! WHY KAMI, WHY?!" my and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"NO! SAKI-CHAN! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH TEME!" {-.- naruto of course}

"NO! NARU-CHAN! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH HIM EITHER! AT LEAST WE HAVE EACH OTHER! Kami-sama you're too cruel!" I said, well…….screamed.

Sasuke gave me a surprised glance.

I glared at him.

He was taken back.

"Well you may all leave now." They said.

Me and Naruto walked together completely forgetting about Sasuke.

"Saku-chan, wanna eat together?" Naruto asked.

"SURE!" I said excited!

"Hn………weirdos…….." Sasuke said.

"Listen _Uchiha_, leave me alone or so help me I will do what I did to Naruto when he tried to peep at me like a peeping tom! And I'm pretty sure if you ask Naruto, he would say it wasn't a pretty site.... " I yelled.

Naruto's face went white, probably remembering what happened.

"Oh god Sakura you wouldn't………..would you?" Naruto asked.

I nodded my head.

"Teme, run if you don't want to be in the hospital for about _3 years._" Naruto warned.

He shrugged.

I growled.

"Ooooooooooooo, I'm sooooooo scared." Sasuke said.

"SAKURA DON'T DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

" *growl*……………….fine….but Naruto you're the only thing that stopping me from killing him....." I said.

"Let's eat lunch Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

"Sure." I said still kinda pissed off.

_After Lunch_

"Naruto you should've let me kick his butt!" I yelled.

"I know." He said frowning.

"WELL LET'S GO MEET OUR SENSEI!" I yelled.

_In the Academy_

"Oi, teme." Naruto said.

"Hn." Mr-Human-Ice-cube-with-a-stick-in-his-butt replies.

"Saki, wanna pull a prank on sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naw, I'm good, I hate it when first impressions go wrong. But later…….maybe on Ino." I smirked like a mad man cough women cough.

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy and Naruto smirked too.

"Well…….I'm gonna do this prank on him for being late." Naruto said laughing.

"Okay……I'm watching." I said.

"Dobe……….." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Mr-I-think-I'm-all-that." I said with venom in my voice.

He looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." I said.

That's when I heard the door open and saw an eraser hit an man with silver hair in the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT!!!!!!!!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"Ha, you're right Naruto……" I said dumbfounded.

"My first impression of you guys…..you're a bunch of idiots."

"NANI?!" Me and Naruto yelled.

"Well…….meet me at the roof of the Hokage Tower. 1 p.m."

He said.

"O……k?" Naruto said.

_After_

"Bye Naruto." I said.

"Bye Saki-chan!"

"Bye……chicken-butt!"

"Hn……pinky."

Twitch

"Bye."

_At The Haruno's House_

"MOM, DAD, HARI(younger sis), NEEKO(older SIS), SORA(older bro), I'M HOME!" I YELLED INTO THE HOUSE.

"Momma? Dad? Hari, Neeko, Sora?" I said scared.

I ran to mom and dad's room. Then I saw something that will haunt me forever………..I saw Sora………..killing my beloved family.

"S-S-Sora?" I asked scared.

"Sakura……" he stated.

"W-W-Why Sora, why?" I asked.

"Sakura…...you must know that you are a threat to many people……"

"What?"

"You……have the 16 Tailed Tiger Demon sealed in your body."

"N-N-Nani?"

"Say goodbye to the entire clan, Sakura."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" that was all I got to say to them. The last word………to my only family.

"Sakura, you must not let your demon's seal be broken……"

"TOO. LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled……I felt the power……it was amazing!

"*growl*" my eyes turned jade to goldish color.

"DIE!!!" I pounced on him.

"Foolish sister." He said.

I had scars on my face like Naruto's but deeper and they looked like black eyeliner on my scars. I had claws, and a pink energy tail *like how naruto's kyuubi form is when has one tail*, and pink and black ears.

"I HATE YOU! DIE! *GROWL*........ YOU SICK, SICK PERSON!!!!!!" I yelled in anger.

"Goodbye………Saku-chan." Those were the last words I heard from Sora.

_Next Day 12:50 IN THE AFTERNOON_

"Naruto……" I wanted to break down right then and there. The pain just hurt so much. I felt like my heart was in pieces that could never be put back together. I just feel so......_empty_.

"Yes?"

"Naruto……you're not alone."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto……I AM the 16 Tailed Tiger Demon."

"W-What? Sakura, besides that, what's wrong?"

I broke down. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Naruto……Sora...........k-k-killed...........the entire clan! I can't take it……I-I-I don't want this to happen……please let it be a nightmare Naruto."

"Sakura……this isn't you……you must get through this!"

"I'll try my best Naruto………thank you………but I WILL kill him……."

"Let's go. We must tell teme and our new sensei."

"okay."

_The Hokage Tower 1 pm_

"Naruto……I can't…...please……I really don't want to."

"Sorry Saki, but you have to."

" *sigh*………."

"Hi, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Hi……" I said……oh god I'm gonna break down.

"Hn."

"Naruto……OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT! NARUTO I-I CAN'T DO THIS! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!!!" I said falling on my knees holding my chest.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said worried.

"We'll talk about it when sensei gets here." Naruto said for me.

1:20

"Hi!" our new sensei said.

"Sensei you're late. Well……we have an important matter to talk about." Naruto said.

"Okay……after introductions."

"Fine" Naruto said.

"You first……blondie."

"I'M NARUTO UZ-……WAIT YOU FIRST!"

"Fine……I'm Kakashi Hatake. Likes and dislikes……it shouldn't matter. Dreams for the future………never really thought about it."

"Okay….I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI! I LOVE RAMEN AND SAKURA-CHAN! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME! I DISLIKE THE 3 MINUTES OF WAITING FOR THE RAMEN TO FINISH, WHEN TEME CALLS ME DOBE, AND WHEN SAKU-CHAN GETS MAD! MY DREAM FOR THE FUTURE IS TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE! THAT WAY PEOPLE WILL LOOK UP TO ME AND RESPECT ME!"

"Okay……you next emo looking kid."

"Hn…My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything and I dislike many things. And my dream will become a reality……I want to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

"Okay interesting……lastly the girl."

"Hello……my name is Sakura Haruno. I like……well I USED to love my brother and family. I dislike……Sora Haruno, who just ki- never mind……I'll save that for later. My dream(s) for the future are exactly like Uchiha's. but I don't believe it's the same person. I WILL kill Sora Haruno." I said growling.

"Why would you want to kill your brother Sakura?" Kakashi asked. I know he knew him....he part of the AMBU.

"That's what Naruto and I needed to talk to you and Sasuke about."

Sasuke looked surprised and confused.

"Sora, my brother, last night he-he….." I broke out into tears.

"Sakura-chan………you have to tell them." (Naruto -.-)

"Fine……*still sobbing* my brother just killed my ENTIRE clan……in front of my eyes……I couldn't do ANYTHING! I'M A WEAK, WORTHLESS, WASTE OF SPACE, NINJA! DAMN WHOEVER PUT ME THROUGH THIS! WHY DID THEY SEAL THE_ 16 TAILED TIGER DEMON _THE _MOST_ POWERFUL OF THEM _ALL_ EVEN MORE THAN THE _NINE TAILED FOX_!!!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked surprised.

"The 16 Tailed Tiger Demon?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…………."

"Hn……same thing happened to me."

"You cold-hearted teme!" Naruto yelled.

" *growl* " _Sakura_

"Oh crap………her demon's coming! Calm her down!" _Naruto_

"No let's see her one tailed form." _Kakashi_

" *growl* " .

"DIE!!!" I pounced on him.

"Wow…..ears, scars, claws, tail, and gold eyes. WOW!" _Kakashi_

"Oh! And Fangs!" _Naruto_

I was still growling in anger. HOW COULD HE?! THAT COLD HEARTED TEME!

"Oh no! 3 tails! She's mad!" Naruto said.

" *growl*……….Stay away Naruto……unless you want to fight." I'm now on all fours.

"Sakura………stop." Sasuke said.

"Sakura? I'm the great 16 tailed demon! Sakiru! Sakura, the teme wants to stop! Let's continue! C'mon I know you love my power! I KNOW Sakura! Just think, take the entire seal off, and you could be more powerful all the Hokage's combined! And we could kill him right here and now!"

"NO!!! DTOP!!!NO HURTING TEAMMATES!"

"SAKURA!!1! LET ME OUT!"

"NO!"

I then got free…..I'm in a ball?

It cracks and I come out…..no one can see…….but I can feel the wings coming!

WHAT AM I?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

**AnimeFanGeek: longest chap in my life!!!!!!!**

**Naru: I know!**

**Saku: ^.^**

**Sasu:………..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeFanGeek: HEY GUYS! BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter…**

**Naru: I did……**

**Saku: same here…STOP BEING MEAN TO FAITH-CHAN!!!**

**Sasu: …hn…I agree with Sakura and Naruto.**

**AnimeFanGeek: Well this is dedicated to one of my best friends PinkXBlue!**

**NARU: FAITH-CHAN DOESN'T OWN US!**

_Chapter 2_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Okay, I'm totally freaking out! WINGS?! Okay….Sakura….calm down….they might not turn out to be wings! Oh, no, no, no! I can still feel the bumps that MIGHT, MIGHT possibly soon turn out to be wings!!!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

What's this light? Where's Sakura? I know Naruto and Kakashi are right next to me shielding their eyes too. Sakura was right in front of us but now I have no clue where she is! That's when I heard a painful scream. A girl's scream. Sakura……?

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" I hear Naruto yell.

The light disappeared. Then I saw Sakura on the ground holding two parts of her back, near the shoulder blades. Something's not right……

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"OW!!!" I screamed holding my back where the bumps were.

"SAKURA!!" I hear Naruto yell for the second time.

Should I tell them?

Yes? No? God this sucks….first I'm put on a team with Sasuke and a late sensei, my brother kills my entire clan, now this horrible pain! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

"Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei yells.

I feel the bumps growing.

"AHH!!!" I yelled once again.

"WHAT'S WRONG SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto asked.

What should I say? It's the demon? The bumps? My back? WHAT?!

"I-I don't know! Ow!!" I yell at Naruto.

"Sakura…?" I hear Sasuke say.

"Ow…I feel them coming…" I accidently said thinking out loud.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She said 'Ow…I feel them coming…'. What does that mean?

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Saki-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Please…just leave me alone." She says.

"No Sakura, you have to tell us what's wr-." Kakashi was cut off by Sakura running away. Why?

"SAKURA!! I THINK I KNOW WHERE SHE'S GOING!" Naruto yells. Before she got out of sight I saw two spots on her back that were redder than her dress. Blood…?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ran to the bridge. My hands are wet…? From what sweat? I look at them…blood…?!

"B-B-BLOOD!!" I yell by accident.

"Sakura!" Naruto…CRAP!

"NARUTO!!" I yell. He's the only person I can trust.

"Sakura! Come here! Stop running! Sakura you can trust me!" he yelled at me again.

I suddenly stopped running. He was right…but where's Kakashi and Sasuke?  
"I do but I don't trust Sasuke and Kakashi…" I said.

"You don't trust Sensei?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I trust only you. Don't lose that trust Naruto." I said sternly.

"S-S-Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Where are they?!

Where's my Sakura?

Wait…did I just think MY Sakura?!

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Kakashi should we look for them?"

"I guess so."

"NARUTO!!" I hear a girl scream. Sakura…

I saw blood…that's her trail.

"Sakura-chan, where'd you get these?" I heard Naruto ask.

What?

"I-I don't know…when that light appeared I was in a ball…then it cracked…and I felt this pain in my back…I felt where the pain was…then I felt these." Sakura said.

What are they talking about?

"Should we tell the other two?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sakura hissed.

"Okay…" I said.

Sakura and Naruto turned as a white as ghost. Sakura paler than normal.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Um…" Naruto said.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

OH CRAP HE HEARD US!

"Um…" Naruto said speechless. He knew if he tells them he loses my trust, gets killed, and I leave the village, but if he doesn't then he's good.

I smirked.

"We were talking about how gay you are." I said coolly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto started crying from laughing so hard.

TWITCH

"Seriously…what were you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

" *sigh* Sakura-chan we can't keep this a secret forever." Naruto said.

"Says you." I said.

"Hn…"

"Sasugay!" I yelled for fun pushing Sasuke.

"That's not my name. And don't touch me." Sasuke said.

"Sure it's not…well, see ya! Ja ne!" I said to Sasuke and went on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I thought I saw a little blush on his cheeks.

"Later Naruto!"

"WAIT! I want a kiss on my cheek too!" Naruto said pouting.

"Fine." Just to make Naruto blush I pecked him on the lips. That doesn't count as a kiss.

He blushed like CRAZY! Then I felt a jealous aura around Sasuke.

"Ja ne, Naruto!!" I said. I was about to go home but I remembered what happened there just yesterday.

"Actually Naruto……I can't leave." I said frowning.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because of what Sora did." I said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Wanna get ramen then?!" Naruto asked.

"Sure…" I said.

"Sasugay, wanna come?" Naruto asked using the new nickname I gave him.

"Hn…whatever."

"Saku-chan, you can stay at my place if you want to." Naruto offered.

"Okay." I said.

"LET'S GO!!!" Naruto said.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She accepted his offer?

Wow…..

"Wait…where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know……do you know Sasuke?" Naruto said/asked.

"Hn…no. last I saw him he was looking for you guys."

"Here I am!" Kakashi said appearing behind Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi." Sakura said without a care in the world.

"Hey, Sakura how come you have two red spots on your back?" Kakshi asked.

"Nothing. No reason. Sweat I guess. Ja ne. I gonna get my stuff to bring it to Naruto's house." Sakura said.

"Wait! You guys have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind?" me and Sakura asked at the same time.

"A survival test." Kakshi said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"See you guys at the bridge at 5 am. By the way, don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Ja ne, Kakashi." Sakura said, kissing Kakashi on the cheek.

I saw Kakashi smile under his mask……pervert.

**AnimeFanGeek: you guys like it?**

**Naru: ya! Haha sasugay! And saku-chan pecked my lips!**

**Saku: I know Naru-chan……^^**

**Sasu: *jealous aura***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hi!!!!!! I know, it took forever!  
Naru: I know!**

**SasuSaku: I agree**

**ME: ON WITH IT!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FAN FICTION!!!!!! DUH!!!!!!!**

**THNX Lia113 again!**

_Chap 3_

*Sakura's POV*

Ugh….last night was horrible……

This is how my night went :

Me and Naruto go to my house

I get all my stuff

We start to leave

I start to break down and cry

Of course Naruto comforts

We get to his place

I get my room

I unpack

Go to sleep

That was such a long night…..

I woke up REALLY early……I woke up at 3 frikin 00!!!!!

But then I remembered about the mission!!! The survival test!!! 2 hours left to get ready!! Oh yea! Naruto! I go into Naruto's room and see him still sleeping. I push him and say "Naruto! Wake up!!!! We need to get ready!!!" I yelled in his ear.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks finally waking up.

"Hey sleepy head! C'mon, we gotta get ready!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Oh yeah! C'mon! let's get moving!" Naruto yells.

"Naru-chan!" I yell fake pouting.

"What Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks confused.

"Morning Naru-chan!"I yell kissing his cheek.

He blushed again!!! I love my life……^.^

"C'mon Sakura! Get ready! Oh yeah! How're the bumps?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mention them, they do kinda hurt." I answered frowning.

"Well, let's just hope that, that goes away. WELL, C'MON LET'S GET READY!" he yelled, getting out of his light blue bed, and running out of his orange room.

"Okay!" I yelled running into my green room. My room was the color of my eyes, and my bed was blue, but it is darker than Naruto's.

Naruto's bed was the color of his eyes…mine was a very dark blue.

"NARUTO! I'M TAKING A SHOWER! SO, DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM, 'KAY?!" I yelled.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled back.

I went into the shower…doing to normal routine…

Get my pink hair wet, use my strawberry shampoo, rinse, use strawberry conditioner, strawberry body wash, then rinse again……TALK ABOUT PINK AND STRAWBERRY OVER DOSE!!

I grabbed my fluffy, hot pink towel.

The bathroom is a grayish-blue color.

When I was drying off in the bathroom, I felt a horrible pain in my back. Th-Th-The bumps!!!!!!

Oh no!! They're growing!! I quickly changed into my clothes (c'mon…u know her dress and stuff from the 1st season,etc…)

"NARUTO!" I yelled in pain.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked running into my room (bathroom).

"My back……wings……bumps……what's happening to me?" I said thinking out loud again.

"Wings?" he asked confused……like literally having a question mark over his head.

"N-N-Nevermind. Let's go." I said trying my best to hide my pain…I REALLY wanted to cry.

"But…Sakura-chan…are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I…I'm fine…" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked…he loves to ask questions…

"Y-Yea……don't worry about me…I'll be fine." I said lying.

"O-Okay…" he said.

We packed all our stuff……ninja gear, all that stuff……oh yeah! My forehead protector!

Oh! Found it! It was on my green dresser.

Now, it's time to go to the bridge.

*LITTLE time skip*

The bridge was red and made of wood…..and there was a lake surrounding it.

Naruto and I were talking, but when we reached the bridge, to our surprise Sasuke was already sitting there……looking like he's bored out of his mind.

But we got here at 3:46!! When did he get here?!

"Sasuke…?" I asked.

"TEME?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn…dobe…pinky…" he answered.

I twitched.

"Pinky…?" I asked mad.

"Oh……………crap. Teme…run." Naruto said.

I walked up to him……he started smirking. Bad move.

That's it.

SLAP!!!!

I lost it……I slapped him, and he looked sooo surprised.

***Sasuke's POV***

She…slapped me? The GREAT Sasuke Uchiha?

"Do NOT call me PINKY, CHICKEN BUTT CUT!" Sakura yelled.

I got up. SHE SLAPPED ME???!!! What?!

She started backing up……and ended up falling down.

"W-W-What do you want?" Sakura asked……HA! She's SO scared.

"Pay back." I answered simply.

She smirked.

"Pay back huh? Will this do?" she asked. Sakura grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to her as she closed her eyes.

SAKURA'S GONNA KISS ME?! She was about an inch away from my lips {I felt her hot, strawberry scented, breath} when she stopped and said, "Sorry Sasuke-kun for slapping you."

I WAS BLUSHING!!!!!

She kept a smile……no……a SMIRK, on her face.

"YOU THOUGHT SAKURA-CHAN WAS GONNA KISS YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Nu-uh!" I yelled stuttering and embarrassed.

"YOU STUTTERED!" Naruto yelled again.

Sakura smirked.

"Well…I better give Sasuke-kun what he wants…he IS and Uchiha." She said, grabbing my shirt again, saying, "Or I'll have to face his rath!" she said laughing.

Then, this time, Sakura actually KISSED me!

You know what probably surprised us both?

I started kissing her back…what the heck's happening to me?

***Sakura's POV***

He started kissing me back?! I let go and pulled away.

He was so confused…you should just put a big question mark on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU KI-" Naruto began, but I cut him off.

"Naruto, if you don't shut up, then no ramen for a month. Say bye bye, cuz it'll be or going down the toilet." I said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me like I was crazy…or the most evil person in the history of time.

"You wouldn't." Naruto said.

"Try me." I said smirking my smirk.

"Sakura, you wouldn't dare. You wouldn't dare touch my ramen." Naruto said.

"Astalavista." *I dunno if I spelled that right* I said with the biggest smirk on my face.

"You………wouldn't………would you?" Naruto asked scared.

"Astalavista baby. Bye bye ramen! Tell the fishies I said hi!" I said.

"O-O-O-Okay….S-S-Saku-chan." Naruto said.

"Good." I said.

Sasuke was still looking at me like I was nuts.

"You know…if you keep looking at me like that…I'll glue feathers to your ENTIRE body. Then you'll look like a full-fledged chicken." I said.

"……" speechless……ha.

"That's what I thought." I said.

_5:17_

"He's STILL not here…if he doesn't get here soon…someone's gonna die." I said.

_5:43_

Naruto looked like he was gonna die…it was all my fault to.

I beat him up to a pulp...Sasuke was gonna be next if Kakashi-sensei doesn't get here soon.

"Hello…sorry I'm so late…I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said.

Well, speak of the devil……

"Hmph…yea right…you were probably just reading that nasty book of ours……Ita Ita Paradise right? Come Come Paradise, or somethin' like that." I said still mad.

"Oh…um…maybe…Sasuke, did you do this to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn…no." Sasuke replied.

"Then who?" Kakashi asked.

"Me." I answered simply.

"Wow." Kakashi replied

"Whatever." I said.

"Let's head over to the training grounds now, shall we?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Hn." Typical Sasuke reply.

"Yea…whatever." I said.

"Ow…okay." Naruto replied.

_At the Training Grounds_

"'Kay, what're doin' again?" I asked.

"A bell test…I'll tell you when to start."

**Me: DONE!**

**NARU: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**SAKU: ^^**

**SASU:HN**


	4. Chapter 4

Moona: hey! I'm back!

Naru: cool!

Moona: RAMEN PARTY!

Naru: YAY!

Sasu:……

Saku: you should already know the disclaimer by now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's POV**

"**Bell test? I thought you said this was a survival test." Naruto asked confused.**

"**Shut up Naru-chan! Just go with it!" I yelled quietly at him.**

"**Come at me like you would kill me. Nothing will stop you. Just go for it. You will pass if you get these bells from me." Kaka-sensei said holding two bells up. (look! He has a nickname now!)**

"**But there's two bells but three of us." Naruto said.**

"**I get it now. Two of us will get the bells. One will be tied to one of those stumps over there. You brought lunch boxes, so the two that got the bells could eat in front of the person who didn't get one. That's why you said to not eat breakfast. Am I right?" I asked. It was simple. **

"**W…Why yes Sakura. H-how did you know? How did you find out?" Kaka-sensei asked surprised.**

"**How couldn't I? It's so simple. You gave out too many hints. The 3 lunch boxes, 1 for you, and 2 for the one's that got the bells. And the 3 tree stumps." I said bored.**

'_**Wow, Sakura's better than I thought**_**' Kakashi thought.**

"**Good job Sakura." Kaka-sensei said.**

"…**." I didn't feel like replying. **

"**OKAY THEN! I'M GETTING THOSE BELLS! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled while running up to Kakashi-sensei with a kunai in his hand.**

"**Naruto!!" I yelled. NARUTO! Don't do that Naruto!!**

"**I didn't say start." Kaka-sensei said holding a kunai to Naruto's back.**

"**Ugh…Lemme go!" Naruto said annoyed.**

"**Fine. Now wait until I say start." Kakashi-sensei said.**

"**FINE!" Naruto screeched.**

"**Ready?" Kaka-sensei asked.**

"**Hn." Typical Sasuke answer.**

"**Duh." Typical me-when-I'm-bored answer.**

"**BELIEVE IT!" and of course typical loud-mouth-blonde-Naruto answer.**

"**Start!" Kakashi yelled.**

"**AH!!!" Naruto yelled once again trying to hit Kakashi with kunai. It failed though. Kakashi threw him into the water.**

**Sasuke and I were hiding.**

**Naruto ran back out and saw a bell on the ground. **

"**HAHA! SWEET!" Naruto yelled and was about to pick the bell up, but got swung up by a trap. Now…he was stuck in the tree.**

**Idiot.**

"**Don't take obvious bate." Kaka-sensei said picking the bell up.**

"**Naruto!" I yelled.**

"**Oh, shit." I said by accident out loud. Crap! Now he knows my hiding spot! **

**Run, Sakura, Run! Inner shouted.**

_**I know! I yelled back.**_

**Shit, Sakura, we're in trouble!**

_**Inner! You're just pointing out the obvious! I screamed at her in my mind.**_

**Sorry.**

_**It's ok.**_

**Sakura! Use my power, to run away!**

_**Who said that?!**_

**You're demon, you idiot! I promise I'll use it for good. My demon said to me.**

_**No! Last time you almost killed Sasuke!**_

**Sorry!**

_**Fine! Just lemme borrow some chakra for speed!**_

**Ok! Here goes nothing!**

I felt chakra in my feet and all over! It felt so awesome! I looked down. I can see pink chakra surrounding me!

Well, I need to run!

"Sakura! Sakura!" I heard someone yelling close by. Sasuke?

I was running in the trees and I saw Kaka-sensei. KAKASHI-SENSEI?! SHIT! DUCK! Whew…he didn't see me.

"Sakura. Behind you." Someone whispered.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

*Sasuke's POV*

"AHHHHH!" I heard someone scream. A girl's scream. SAKURA!

I Started running as fast as I could to where I heard the scream.

~To where Kakashi and Sakura are~

Found it! Kakashi? What's he doing to Sakura? Putting her under genjutsu? Sakura….

Kakashi's POV

Damn that girl has a loud scream! Well, time to put her under genjutsu.

I was muttering some genjutsu stuff. Sakura's eyes looked scared.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked confused. I was up in the trees at this point.

"S-S-S…Sakura…help." a fake Sasuke and Naruto said.

Poor Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

But she didn't do anything.

"KAKASHI-SENEI! I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU ONCE I FIND YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU TRY TO DO GENJUTSU ON ME?! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I _AM?!_"

WHAT?! How did she see through it?!

She made some signs and screamed "Kai!"

"Grrrrrrr….." Sakura started growling. Shit.

"Ha! Found you! C'mere Kaka-sensei!" Sakura shouted. I jumped down from the trees kinda scared.

*Sasuke's POV*

Sakura's scary when she's like this. All I'm doing is seeing she'll be alright.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked nicely.

"How DARE you?!" she screamed at him.

"…." Kakashi looked surprised.

"Now….just give me a bell, and leave BEFORE I kill you." Sakura said threateningly.

"No." Kakashi said.

"Grrrrr….YOU ASKED FOR IT BUDDY!" Sakura screamed, while pink chakra flowed around her. Crap.

"Secret Demon Sakura Jutsu No. 1: One Million Metal Fangs!" Sakura shouted. WHAT IS THIS?! Metal fangs were flying everywhere, hitting Kakashi. Then it all stopped. Next there was a bright light. Sakura was in the air with the light. What's happening?!

Sakura's POV

What's happening?!

"AHH!" I screamed out in pain. The bumps! They popped and something came out. WINGS?!

They light faded and I was still in the air.

What am I?

Kakashi's POV

Ow…that hurt. But what's happening to Sakura?!

I looked up and the light faded.

"S-S-S…Sakura?" I asked confused. What happened?!

*Sasuke's POV*

S-Sakura? She had…_wings. Angel _wings.

Her wings were multicolored. They were pink, blue, and black. Her eyes looked emotionless; dead; sad; painful. She looked like someone who could feel and felt pain. She was wearing a black and red stripped shirt, a blackish blueish mini skirt, and black 6 inch healed boots that went up to the knee.

Sakura….

"You all have no idea of what pain is." she said in a dead voice.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Sadness…is me." Sakura said.

What? Sakura? Pain? Sadness? Huh? This makes no sense.

"Secret Angel Sakura Jutsu No.1 : Angel's Trial" Sakura whispered making some hand signs.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. But…I must show you my past…so you can understand." Sakura whispered crying.

"SAKURA!" I yelled.

She turned to me, still crying.

"Please, you all must understand. You are a part of this pain, Sasuke." she said sad.

What? Me? A part of Sakura's sadness?

"I'll start at childhood." she stated.

"…." me and Kakashi-sensei were speechless.

"When I was a child, people would make fun of my forehead. I would cry everyday, all day and night. Then Ino came. She was a great friend. But then she fell for you, Sasuke. She thought I was growing my hair long to impress you. It was all because she heard a rumor that you liked girls with long hair. So we became enemies…all because of the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto found me crying on a cherry blossom tree. He comforted me…and that's how we became friends. I am not a true Haruno. I was adopted. I was abused by my old family…but I was foolish and I loved them. Later…they got killed. I was left all alone. I used to live in the Land of Snow. My old last name was Tenjo. When my family was alive, I was abused so badly…that I almost died…I was left locked in my room, bleeding on the floor, slowly, and painfully…dieing. I always had to fend for myself. When I was adopted, I felt loved. But it was all a lie. My brother killed my entire clan, as you know. Kakashi…remember when we first met?" Sakura asked pausing her big speech for a moment.

Kakashi nodded his head looking like he just stepped on a newborn kitten.

"You didn't care about me when we first met. I was a little 6 year old. I was there, at the ANBU *or was it AMBU?*office, there with my brother to register as an ANBU member. I bumped into you…and I said sorry but you glared at me. Sasuke…when we met…it was pretty much the same. I bumped into you, I said sorry, but all you did was glare. I tried to say hi, but you said to me shut up, you're annoying. There are so many more painful memories. But it would take a year to say all of it." Sakura concluded.

Wow….Sakura…I'm so sorry.

"Now…Kakashi…I need a bell."

"No." Kakashi said.

"Well…my jutsu still isn't over…so…" Sakura said not finishing her sentence.

But kunai appeared all around her…but there were things that appeared to be…glass?

"Glass Feathers!" Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi!" I yelled.

"AH!" Kakashi yelled.

"next….Kunai Tornado!" she shouted again.

Then there was a big tornado of kunai surrounding Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled again. Next thing I know, its all over.

"I'll be needing that bell now." Sakura said flying down to the ground. I awe struck. She was so gorgeous like this…but too strong.

She grabbed the bell…but her eyes widened.

Sakura's POV

Why can't I control myself?! Why can't I control my body?!

When I grabbed the bell my eyes widened.

I fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed crying my heart out. I looked a Kaka-sensei. He was bleeding to death because of me. I could feel his pain.

"I'm so sorry…Kaka-sensei…" I whispered still crying out in pain.

"SAKURA!!!" I heard Sasuke yell.

My eyes widen again.

"SASUKE!" I screamed in pain…I extended my hand out…then I blacked out.

S-S-Sasuke…help me…

**Moona: end!**

**Naru: where am I in this scene?! **

**Moona: in the fucking tree tied up, sleeping you fucktard!**

**Naru: s-sorry…m…m-moona-chan**

**Sasu: wow that so dramatic**

**Moona: I know**

**Saku: ….see ya later…review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moona: I'm back! I hate my computer so much! It deleted my seven paged document! For this story! So this is the redone chapter.**

**Naruto: Sweet…that sucks about your computer.**

**Sasuke: Hn…yea.**

**Moona: Ramen party!**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Sasuke: Hn…retard…dobe.**

**Moona: WHO EVER WANTS TO KICK SASUKE'S ASS, TELL ME. THE FIRST 5 TO REVIEW, AND SAY THAT, GET TO SAY SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPIE BEFORE THE DISCLAIMER. IM OR REVIEW TO SAY WHAT YOU WANT ME TO PUT. You also get a virtual cookie.**

**Sasuke: NO!!!!!!**

**Sakura: *smirks* fan girls get to kiss him…the first 2 or 3 to review get to kiss him but also get a date.**

**Sasuke: HELP!!!**

**Moona: enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura's POV

Sasuke…he needs to help Kakashi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled again for the fifth time.

"S….S-sasuke…help Kakashi-sensei…I-I…I…can feel…his…pain because…of…m-me…h-" I said…but I couldn't finish.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

'_**Sakura-chan! Saku-chan!' a voice cried in my head.**_

**W-who said that? I asked confused.**

'_**I'm your guardian chara, also known as a guardian character Moona.' the voice confirmed.**_

**Guardian chara? I asked.**

'_**Yes…you may get more later on.' the little voice said.**_

**Ow. I said whining.**

'_**Sakura-chan! I need to get out! 'Moona' cried.**_

Next thing I know there is a little egg coming out of me.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura's facial expressions kept changing…confusion to pain to confusion again.

Then I saw an….egg? Coming out of Sakura?

The egg was blue and black. It had cats, wings, and a banana shaped moon on it.

The egg started cracking, then there seemed to be a little chibi person.

It had black hair, darkish lightish blue eyes, black wings, black wings, black cat ears and tail, a black and dark blue stripped shirt, a black mini shirt, black knee highs, blue (almost black) tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the end of her wrist, and had pale skin like Sakura's (Moona's hair = short Sakura = long. And Moona has black fingernail polish on!)

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" It cried.

"M-Moona?" Sakura asked.

"Duh! I said I needed to get out! I hate having to fight with you Inner and Sakiru!" 'Moona' said sticking her tongue out at the end. Wow, just like Sakura.

"OW!" Sakura screeched in pain.

"Sasuke! Help her!" Moona screamed at me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know…lend her some chakra…or help Kakashi." Moona said like I was stupid.

"Okay." I said heading over to Sakura.

I shook her. Hn…no use.

"Sakura….Sakura…: I said trying to get her up.

Hn…no use…again.

Sakura's POV

'**Sakura! C'mon…lemme lend you some chakra…it'll heal the pain…it'll help you and Kakashi.' Sakiru said to me.**

'_**Can we trust you?' Inner questioned.**_

'**Yes.' Sakiru said.**

**Okay…go ahead.**

'**Here goes nothing' Sakiru said.**

I felt the chakra everywhere healing everything. The pink chakra in fact, was amazing.

I was healed in two minutes.

"Sakura?" Sasuke and Moona asked.

"Yea?!" I said popping up so fast it scared them.

"I see you have four tails now." she said looking behind me. I looked back, and sure enough…I had four tails. I also didn't notice the ears, fangs, eyes, and claws.

"Damn it! Sakiru! What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Sakiru?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Her demon." Moona answered for me.

"Grr….damn you…" I said, not calming down one bit.

"How did she get healed so quickly?" Sasuke asked.

"Her demon, Sakiru, gave her some chakra and it healed her." Moona said.

"And Kakashi?" he asked.

"He's fine…if she got healed, then so did he." she answered.

"Let's go!" I said. I calmed down, and my demon self went away. I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and he started blushing. Aw.

"Aw! My little Sasu-chan is blushing! How cute!" I said.

"My Sasu-chan?" Sasuke asked repeating my words. I started blushing. I looked like Sasuke's beloved tomatoes.

"Um..uh..er..NOTHING!" I said, still blushing. Sasuke started smirking. What was he thinking?

Sasuke's POV

'my'…..

'Sasu-chan'….?

Sakura was blushing.

I can't deny though…Sakura's really cute when she blushes.

Moona grabbed the bells, and Sakura grabbed Kakashi and literally started dragging him towards the training grounds.

Somehow, Sakura got this huge lollipop and put it in her mouth, smiling the entire time. She looked like a little four year old.

~_when they reach the training grounds_~

_Sakura's POV_

When we reached the training grounds I saw Naruto, still tried up…_sleeping_.

I started giggling.

"Same old Naruto." I said.

"Cover your ears." Moona said.

"HEY NARUTO! YOU LAZY ASS! GET THE HELL UP!" I screamed.

He didn't move an inch.

"Sigh…I knew I'd have to use this." I said.

I grabbed my bag, reached in, and pulled out a hot container of ramen and my pink iPod.

I put the song 'Fashion' by Lady Gaga on, and opened the container. Naruto's eyes flashed open.

His eyes had sparkles in them.

"R-ramen…for me Sakura-chan? And 'Fashion' by Lady Gaga?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Come and get it." I said smirking.

I tossed a kunai effortlessly at the rope, and Naruto fell on his head.

"Fashion? Is Naruto gay? And is this how Naruto looses his brain cells?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha. Maybe. I highly doubt it." I said giggling.

"May I have the ramen?" Naruto asked still stary-eyed.

"Sure." I said. {insert fan girl scream}

He dug in.

"Ugh..ow." we heard Kakashi say.

"Kaka-sensei! {insert happy face ^^}" I said.

"Sakura?" he asked. (Kakashi)

"Yea…uh…sorry about…er…earlier." I said awkwardly.

"Aa." Kakahsi replied. Hmph…just like Sasuke.

"Hello? Why doesn't anyone notice me?!" Moona asked.

"AH! GHOST!" Naruto screamed while eating ramen.

"I'm not a ghost retard! I'm a Guardian Chara." Moona said proudly.

"Yea…she's not a ghost!" I said.

"Sakura, can I try something? Later?" Moona asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Well…here're the bells Sakura-chan!" Moona said happily.

"Thank!" I said smiling.

"SAKURA GOT THE BELLS?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yep!" I said putting up the peace sign and sticking my tongue out. Moona did it at the same time as me.

"Well I have two bells…what should I do with them?" I asked looking at the guys.

**Moona: done! I think this is like 10 pages long or something…**

**Naruto: 0.0 wow**

**Sasuke: hn…Naruto's just too stuoid to know how to write a story.**

**Sakura: I agree with Sasuke. Sorry Naru-chan**

**Naruto: you're so mean!**

**Moona: see ya later! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxEmo BitchXx: hey! Wazzup?! I'm here to update!**

**Naruto: yay!!!**

**Moona: *saku's guardian chara* koolio…. -.-**

**Sakura: Hey, Moona's gonna be in all the future chaps, right?**

**Naruto: NO! SHE CREEPS ME OUT!**

**Sasuke: hn…like I care**

**Sakura: shut the *BEEP* up!**

**Naruto: damn…. 0.0**

**XxEmo BitchXx : oh, yes! My lovely guest stars! Suki-chan14, xxColorfulAngelxx, Lia113, XJane-chanX, and JuubiNoOkami!**

**Suki-chan14: Hey! So, now can I beat up Sasuke? *doesn't wait for answer* Kay, thanks! ^.^ *beats sasuke up***

**Sasuke: OW…..**

**XxEmo BitchXx: damn… 0.0 OH! NOW I CAN BEAT SASUKE UP TOO!**

**Sasuke: oh, shit…**

**XxEmo BitchXx : *beats the living shit out of Sasuke***

**Sakura: *punches Sasuke in Face***

**Naruto: *runs away***

**xxColorfulAngelxx: No comment…but… damn 0.0**

**Lia113: Holy shit….**

**XJane-chanX: wow….I think we went too far…*looks at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Ow…. **

**XxEmo BitchXx: Naw, he'll be fine…**_**especially **_**when in mine and Sakura's Care. *smirks***

**Sasuke: NOOOOOO!!!**

**JuubiNoOkami: No comment…but…really…damn XxEmo BitchXx….. 0.0 What the fuck? **

**XxEmo BitchXx: tehee…well enjoy.**

**Moona: **_**Disclaimer: Hiss….**_

Chapter 6!

Sakura's POV

"Hm…Maybe you should give one away…?" Moona asked tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hm…I don't know…Naruto didn't do shit….and Sasuke…well, I have no clue." I said looking at the bells, then to Sasuke and Naruto.

**What should I do?**

_**Give it to Sasuke! Inner said.**_

**Or….um….Naruto? Sakiru asked.**

**Hm….well…Naru-chan didn't do anything….but…did Sasuke…? I just don't know if he really did anything…**

_**Um…HELLO!!! He **__**DID**__**!! He helped when you were hurt!! Inner screamed at me in my head.**_

**But Naruto's your best friend…what are you gonna do? Sakiru asked me.**

**Sasuke….I **_**think**_**…**

_**Gosh damn Sakura!!! Make a fucking choice!! Inner screamed giving me a MAJOR headache.**_

**Whatever…bye.**

"So…Sakura-chan…what are we gonna do about that bell?" Moona asked.

"Kura-chan!" Naruto yelled getting my attention.

I growled at him.

"_**What**_ do you want my _**sweet**_ _**living**__** friend Naruto?**_" I asked. I was about to _**kill **_the fucktard…_**don't **_get me pissed…bad things _**will**_ happen.

"Um…uh…er…n-nothing, Kura-chan." Naruto stutterded.

"Good." I said glaring at him.

"So…who are you giving the bell to?" Kakashi asked me.

"Um…Sasuke…?" I said making it sound like a question.

"NANI?! KURA-CHAN!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Naruto screamed at me.

"Naruto…you didn't do shit…" I said with a bored face.

"Did to!" Naruto argued.

"Oh, yeah…you did." I said.

"See!" Naruto screamed.

"Now that you mentioned it…you did do something…what's it called…oh that's right! You slept in a fucking tree." I said.

"O-oh…" Naruto said scared.

"So…Naruto…please…do _**not**_ call me Kura-chan." I said.

"O-okay." Naruto said stuttering yet again.

"May I please have a bell now?" Sasuke said getting impatient.

"Hmph…fine." I said pissed.

I handed him a bell.

"ThanksSakuraforthebell." Sasuke said very fast.

"What? I didn't get that." I said smirking…I heard him just fine and he knew it.

"Thanks Sakura for the bell." He said glaring at me.

"You're so very welcome Sasuke-kun." I said sweetly.

"Sasuke…." Kakashi started

"-kun…?" Naruto finished.

"Well….uh…oops…?" I said making my sentence-yet again…retard-sound like a question.

"Oops, my ass, Sakura-chan. D-d-do…you like…Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"No!" I said blushing a million shades of pink and red.

"Don't lie to me Sakura-chan…we've been friends since we were like, 4." Naruto said. "I won't be mad." He said to me like I was a 5 year old child.

I was confused. Me…like…Sasuke? And why the hell was I adding 'kun' to his name? Do I like Sasuke? Is this the reason why I'm always like this? Why? Why…? Why me of all girls? I don't even know what I am anymore…and I don't know my own true feelings. What the hell am I?!

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"No…yes…maybe…I…I-I…I j-just don't know." I said crying.

"Sakura….?" Kakashi asked coming closer.

I was holding my head in my hands, eyes wide, crying, shaking, and scared.

"I-I don't even know who or what I am….AH! WHAT AM I?!" I screamed scared, shaking with fear.

"S-Sakura….?" Naruto asked scared.

"Sakura-chan!" Moona cried.

"M-Monna….chan…?" I asked.

"Well, no dip." She said.

"N-Nani?" I asked wanting to know what she wanted to say.

"Sakura-chan…you need to be strong…may we go Kakashi?" Moona asked.

"Wait a moment." Kakashi said.

"Hmph, fine." Moona said 'hmph-ing' him.

"Sakura….you and Sasuke pass….Naruto…you're going back to the academy." Kakashi said.

My eyes widened.

"NANI?!" Naruto asked crying.

"B-But….Kakashi-sensei…YOU CAN'T!!" I screamed at him.

"Yes…I really can." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I started growling at them. Control yourself Sakura….ignore them.

"NARUTO!" I screamed crying…shit…I feel myself turning into my demon again.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled…he saw me transforming.

"Oh shit! Sakura! Sakura! Calm down!" Naruto shouted…I couldn't control myself any longer.

"AH!! YOU JUST CAN'T! YOU CAN'T SEND NARUTO BACK! HE'S ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS YOU BASTARD?!" I screamed at him.

"He failed." Kakashi said coldly.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I tackled him.

"HE STAYS OR YOU DIE! YOUR CHOICE!" I screamed seriously. His eyes widened when he realized I was serious.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Then I felt weight press on me. Sasuke was calling my name and I was growling and screaming stuff like 'fuck you', 'bastard', 'fucktard' and many more.

"Sakura…let him go." Someone whispered in my ear.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked calming down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh…my…god! I so sorry Kakashi! But…NARUTO HAS TO STAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM LEAVE!" I screamed closing my eyes and shouting. My clothes were soaked from crying so much.

"Naruto will…." Kakashi started.

**XxEmo BitchXx: CLIFFY!**

**Naruto: no!!!!**

**Sasuke: you bitch!**

**Sakura: Aw…Sasuke wants to see what happens next!**

**XxEmo BitchXx: hope you enjoyed!**

**Moona: **_**Please review…we'll give you a cookie and let you be the next guest star for 'WHAT AM I'.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Moona: So…I'm updating…apparently.**

**Sasuke: No dip, Sherlock.**

**Naruto: Me and Moona-chan had RAMEN!!**

**Sakura: Yea…I saw. It was gross…watching you two stuff your faces with Ramen…ew. And here I thought Naruto was disgusting.**

**Moona: T^T no need to make fun!**

**Naruto: Want to have a Ramen-eating-contest?!**

**Moona: YEAH!! Give details later…Disclaimer: you know…I REALLY don't wanna say it but…I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Sakura…? Who is she? The most beautiful, strong, dangerous ninja of Konoha. What?! You've never heard of her?! Better start now…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Recap: "Naruto will…."_

_End of Recap_

Sakura's POV

"…stay." Kakashi finished.

"YES!" Naruto and I screamed.

"But…he has to be tied to the post." Kakashi said.

"Aw…no fair!" Naruto shouted pouting.

"Too bad." Kakashi responded while tying Naruto to the post.

"Naruto…you're not allowed to eat the boxed lunch." Kakashi said pulling the box away from Naruto.

"C'MON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" Naruto screamed.

"……" Kakashi didn't say anything, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes. By the way, don't feed Naruto." He replied, warning us.

"Hn." Sasuke 'grunted'.

"You know Sasuke…you sound like a caveman when you grunt." I said smiling at him.

"BUWHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto started laughing out loud. Typical Naruto.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said while picking the food up.  
"Naruto…open up." I said, holding my chopsticks up with food in between.

Naruto blushed and said "But Kakashi-sensei said not to feed me."

"He's not here…and besides…I think he wants us to disobey." I said explaining.

"O-Okay." Naruto said taking a bite of my food.

Then Kakashi came out of nowhere.

"I told you not to feed Naruto!" he shouted at us. Naruto looked terrified…I think he just pissed himself. Sasuke just looked kind of shocked, and me…? I looked bored. I had a bored expression on my face.

"So what?" I asked with my bad attitude getting the best of me.

"You must face responsibility for your actions…by taking a mission." Kakashi said with a smile on his masked face.

"Ok…I can live with that." I said in a bored tone, walking away, grabbing my stuff, putting my backpack on, and putting my arms behind my head.

"AWSOME!" Naruto screamed in happiness.

"Hn…" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Bye…" I said. Naruto's head snapped in my direction.

"HELP ME! YOU'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE SO HELP MEEE!!!" Naruto yelled.

I threw a kunai at the post, which it cut the ropes. I started walking away, but someone's arms went around my shoulders.

"Hm?" I asked confused. I turned around and met with Sasuke onyx eyes. Time froze over…at least for me…if not us.

I was staring into his onyx orbs in confusion, and he was looking back…well I don't know how to explain the look in his eyes.

"You wanna hang at my house for awhile?" Sasuke asked, whispering in ear. I almost shivered. I could feel his hot breath…his lips near my ear…I could smell his scent…and I could feel the blood rush up to my face.

"Uh…erm…sure…?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Wanna get some stuff from Naruto's house? You could stay at my place for awhile." Sasuke offered.

"S-Sure…are you um…sure?" I asked still blushing.

"Yea…it's fine with me…" Sasuke said.

I smiled at him and hurried to Naruto.

"Naruto!!" I yelled.

"Yea, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I need to get some stuff from your place…I'm staying at Sasuke's for awhile." I said.

"Oh…okay." He replied.

"Can you bring it to Sasuke's house?" I asked, handing him a piece of paper that had Sasuke address on it.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Thank you so, so, soooo much!! Well…see ya! Ja ne!" I said.

"Bu-!" Naruto started, but decided to leave it alone.

"So…he's bringing your stuff to the house?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea…so what do you want to do?" I asked Sasuke, smiling.

"Hn…I don't know." Sasuke said, putting his arm over my shoulder. We were walking around the village, and people were staring at us. Girls had their mouths hanging open, and guys were glaring at Sasuke. We're both too popular for our own good. I stopped in front of a bunch of girls. They started looking at me in confusion. I just smirked.

"You might want to close your mouths…a fly may decide to fly in." I said walking away.

Their mouths snapped shut immediately.

Sasuke decided to glare at all the other guys.

I started giggling.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at me with a confused expression.

"Nothing." I said, continuing to giggle.

We finally got to Sasuke's place, and my jaw dropped down to the ground, anime style.

"Wow." Moona said, popping out of nowhere.

"AH!! Moona! Where'd you come from?!" I asked, scared.

"I was here the whole time. You where just too busy blushing to notice." Moona said.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled at Moona.

Sasuke started chuckling a little bit.

"What?! What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said smirking.

We walked up to the steps, and Sasuke unlocked the door. We walked inside and I gasped.

_Keep cool, Sakura, keep your cool. I thought._

'But why? Why not? Have fun! Change from a cool girl, to a funny and partying girl! Character change!'' A little voice said to me.

"Huh?" Moona asked me hearing the voice. A little pink star clip appeared in my hair, and I started running around Sasuke's house like a little kid.

"WAH!! AWSOME~!" I shouted like a little 5-year-old.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asked confused.

POP! The little clip disappeared.

"What the heck…? What just happened?" I asked confused.

Next thing I know this white light appears.

"So bright!" I said.

The light cleared, and then an egg stood in its place. The egg was a very bright green, and it had bright pink stars decorating it.

"Egg! Sakura, it's another chara!!" Moona said amazed.

The egg cracked, and finally opened, revealing a new chara. It was a girl with long red hair that had forehead bangs, and shining purple eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that said **'PARTY!' **in bright purple, black capris, and purple Tennis shoes.

"Hi, Sakura! I'm Rimizuki! I'm your partying, childish, loud, but helpful side!" 'Rimizuki' said, while sticking her tongue out.

"I can tell." I said smiling at my new Chara.

"What's up, Moona?" Rimizuki asked Moona.

"Nothing." Moona said.

"Sakura-chan, who's this?" Rimizuki asked, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I replied simply.

Rimizuki had one arm one the other, and was biting one of her fingernails.

"Hm…" she said as if she were thinking. She snapped her fingers.

"Aha! Aw…so KAWAII!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" she shouted, finally.

I started blushing, and all Sasuke did was smirk at me.

"NO, no, no!! You misunderstand!! We're not together!" I shouted at Rimizuki.

"Aw…but you look so cute together!" she yelled.

"Um…S-Sasuke…c-can you show m-me a room t-that I can s-stay in?" I asked stuttering

"Sure…follow me." Sasuke said.

_There are so many twists and turns in this house!! I thought_.

That's when I bumped right into Sasuke's back.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head.

"You can stay in here." Sasuke said, motioning me to go in the room.

"See ya." I said.

"Hn." He said as he walked away.

I plopped down on the bed. My charas started flowing above me.

"Sakura-chan?" Moona asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Are you okay?" Rimizuki asked me.

"Yea…I'm just tired." I said.

"Oh, well go to sleep." Rimizuki said.

"Good night, Saku-chan." Moona said.

"Night." I said. Then I fell right to sleep, without changing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Saku-chan! Saki-chan!" Moona shouted, chanting my name.

"Ugh…what do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"Get up! Sasuke said to wake up! You guys have a mission today!" Rimizuki said.

"WHAT?!" I asked screaming.

"YEA!" Moona yelled.

"I have to get ready!" I yelled, grabbing my clothes. I ran into the bathroom, and started changing. I decided to wear something different today. I was wearing a red sleeveless top that had the Haruno symbol (a white circle) on the back, a zipper in the front, and the neck like my dress; black skin tight pants; this peach colored shirt thing; black ninja shoes that came a little above my knee like boots; my black gloves; and my red Leaf Village forehead protector!

I walked out the bathroom, and Moona and Rimizuki started whistling. Cat calls….?

"Wow! I didn't know you had perfect curves!" Moona said, making me blush.

"Wohoo!" Rimizuki called.

"Shhh!!" I shushed them.

"Aw…you ruin all fun…party pooper!" Rimizuki said.

"C'mon! We have to go on a mission today!" I said.

"We get to go?! Awesome!!" Moona shouted.

I kept walking, and ended up in the kitchen. I saw Sasuke in there eating a…tomato…for breakfast.

"Hi Sasuke!" I said, waving. He snapped his head up and was about to say hi, but froze. He saw what I was wearing, and his eyes widened. Then Sasuke started blushing.

"H-Hi…S-Sakura." He said, trying to take his eyes of my body.

"You sound like Hinata…" I said giggling.

"Shut u-up." He said back.

"Do we really have a mission?" I asked.

"Yea…Kakashi said that it's important." Sasuke said.

"What time?" I asked grabbing an apple.

"Uh…8:30." Sasuke said. I took about 7 bites out of my apple, and then looked at my watch. My eyes widened. It's 8:25!!

"Ah! Let's go! It's 8:25!" I yelled grabbing Sasuke's shirt, running out of the house. My charas followed.

I let go of his shirt, and we started running to the Hokage Tower.

"Almost there!" we shouted. I looked at the time again, and it was 8:28!

We ran inside, found the Hokage's office, and ran inside. Kakashi wasn't there yet.

"Ah…we made it on time!" I said panting. It was 8:29. Then Kakashi came through the door, and so did Naruto.

"Okay…your mission is to find this cat." The Hokage said, pointing to a picture. We all sweat dropped.

"C'MON! GIVE US A HARDER MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted at him in a scolding way.

"Bu-!" Naruto started but the Hokage inturupted.

"Fine." He said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You will have to make sure a man named Tazuna (was that right?) gets back to his home safely." He said.

"Alright!" Naruto screamed.

"Tazuna, please come in." Hokage-sama said.

"What? Little worthless ninjas are going to protect me? At least there is an adult ninja…" a drunk old man said.

"AH! WE HAVE TO PROTECT AN OLD DRUNK MAN?!" Naruto screeched.

"Yes. Now go!" Hokage-sama yelled, while handing Kakashi some papers.

We walked out of the Hokage's office and put our backpacks on. Then we started walking towards the gates.

"Wohoo!" Naruto shouted in joy.

Then, we were on our way.

_10 minutes later_

We were still walking and Naruto was complaining.

But then I saw something strange…a puddle of water.

"Kai!" I yelled, surprising everyone.

"Ah…what a smart little girl! You found us out!" a man said. (I dunno how to explain them! So watch the Naruto episodes with the people of the Mist!)

There were 2 men.

"It was so simple. I mean, when is there going to be a puddle when it hasn't rained for days." I said with a bored expression.

"Well…it doesn't matter now, because you all are about to die!" M2 *man 2* said, charging at us.

"Tazuna! Get behind me!" I yelled, and he did so.

Then one of them were coming at us and I did a jutsu.

"Haruno Secret Jutsu No. 8: Ice Dragon!" I yelled surprising Kakashi.

The Ice Dragon attacked the 2 men and they fell down, coughing up blood, and they had deep gashes everywhere.

Kakashi tied them up and asked them questions.

_**After Kakashi Interrogates them**_

We walked away, and Kakahi asked Tazuna a question.

"Tazuna, why didn't you tell the Hokage that Mist ninja were after you? This is a C-ranked mission but it should be a B-ranked mission." Kakashi asked.

"Because it would cost too much!" Tazuna said.

Then out of nowhere a strange man appeared.

"If you hand him over now, I won't have to kill you." The man said.

"Zabuza Momochi. (sp?)" Kakashi stated.

"Ah…looks like you've heard of me too Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said.

"I won't let you Have Tazuna, Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Then we will have to fight!" Zazbuza said, charging at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Get Tazuna out of here!" Kakashi yelled.

"But what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be fine! I'll meet up with you later!" Kakashi said.

"Tazuna, come with me!" I said to him.

He was following, and we were running until I heard someone call my name.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sasuke yelled.

Moona's eyes widened.

"Wha-" I started but couldn't finish, because I fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

I felt something in my back, and something in my side. I looked back and saw blood, and the cause of it…2 kunai were in my back and shoved deeply in my right side.

I was still coughing blood. It hurt…it just hurt so much.

"Sakura-chan!" Moona and Rimizuki cried. I saw Naruto and Sasuke running up to me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. The pain was just too much.

"Sasuke…kun…" I said before I blacked out.

**XxEmo BitchXx: wow!! Awesome right?!**

**Sakura: Hell yea! SHANAROO!!**

**Rimizuki: yep!**

**Moona: Yes…**

**Naruto: YEA!**

**Kakashi: sure…**

**Sasuke: hn…whatever.**

**XxEmo BitchXx: see you guys next chapter! Ja Ne!**

**Rimizuki: Review, favorite, and alert please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moona: X3 wazzup people? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

**Naruto: nothing…watching Ninja Glare…again.**

**Sakura: same…**

**Tenten: count me in too**

**Sasuke: eating tomatoes…**

**Moona: whatever…I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura's POV

'**Ow…the pain…make it STOP!' I thought.**

'**I don't know how…' Sakiru said to me.**

'_**Crap, crap, CRAP!!' Inner shouted.**_

'_Maybe I can help.' A tiny voice said to me._

'**Who are you?' I asked.**

'_I'm your third chara, Akirae. I'm your devil chara.' The voice said to me._

'**Akirae…chan?' I asked.**

There was no reply…but yet another light, and egg.

The egg was red with black strips and it had little bat wings decorating it. The egg hatched and a chara appeared.

The chara had red hair with black highlights, a black hat, red devil horns, pale skin, blue eyes, a red sleeveless shirt that said 'DEVIL' written in black with a devil tail under it, a black MINI skirt, a black fingerless glove that went passed the elbow on the left arm, a red fingerless glove that also went passed the elbow on the right arm, red and black stripped knee highs, red and black Tennis shoes, and a red devil tail.

"Hi! I'm Akirae! Like I said before, I'm your devil side! Now…change from a girl that can't heal herself, and hurt the ones who hurt her…to a girl who can! CHARACTER CHANGE!" Akirae shouted, and then a bat (just the wings) clip appeared in my pink hair. My hands started glowing a faint red, and I held it on my back, and sides. In about 2 minutes I was completely healed. Then I stood up, glaring at Zabuza.

"How dare you?" I yelled pointing a finger at Zabuza.

"Strange…" Zabuza said, his eyes as wide as plates.

The little clip disappeared and Akirae re-appeared. I started growling. I felt my demon ears coming back, and fangs…I felt everything coming back. When the process was done I yell of anger.

"How DARE you?!" I yelled, getting on all fours, ready to pounce.

Zabuza remained silent, his eyes still wide in fear.

"AAHHH!!" I screamed, pouncing on him.

"Now listen up here…don't you DARE lay a FINGER on any of us…or I WILL kill you." I said growling.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing me.

"AH! LET ME GO!! LET ME KILL HIM!!" I screamed struggling in his firm grip.

"Sakura-chan…what have you become…?" Naruto asked crying.

I just kept squirming.

"Sakura! STOP!" Sasuke shouted.

I started crying…I now remembered Zabuza's face…he was my real family's killer.

"NO!! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?! HOW COULD YOU?! MY FAMILY!! HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed at Zabuza crying.

"I just did little, weak, worthless, Sakura. I recognized your face…Misade and Tokada's daughter…the pink haired, green eyed brat." Zabuza said.

"AH!! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _**SHUT UP!!!" **_I screamed holding my head in pain. My now demonic gold eyes spilling tears.

"Little _weak _Sakura survived…but mother Misade, father Tokada, brother Nodake, and sister Firame _died_." Zabuza said.

"_**SHUT UP!!" **_I screamed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, still clutching onto my waist.

"Sakura…chan…" Naruto said in a pained voice.

"S…Sakura…" Kakashi said.

I just kept crying…my charas came over to me, crying.

"Sakura-chan…" my charas cried.

"M-My….family…." I said sobbing.

"Sakura…it's okay." Sasuke said burring his head in my hair.

**Moona: done!!! Srry that this is sooo short…but I was going to make it longer…but I wanted to do a cliffy!**

**Naruto: oh…no fair!**

**Sakura: ….**

**Sasuke: …..**

**Moona: okay!! Review plz!!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Moona: This is an Author's Note guys! Gomen! I'm low on ideas! Please tell me if you have any for this story, 'WHAT AMI I?!'! Arigato… (this is short… -.-)**

**Sasuke: Bitch**

**Naruto: Watch your French, Sasuke!**

**Sakura: Pardon Sasuke's French people~!**


	10. Finally! Chapter 9!

**Moona: I'm FINALLY back!**

**Naruto: …**

**Sakura: Just start. You pissed Naruto off.**

**Sasuke: She doesn't own us. [insert fan girl squeal]**

~*Sakura's POV*~

We went back to Tazuna's house and I said nothing to anyone.

"Sakura-chan?" Rimizuki asked. I looked at her sadly. Akirae looked at me sadly.

"Are you okay?" Moona asked, floating to my bed. I shook my head and buried my face in my knees.

"Leave her alone," Akirae said, "She needs space to think."

My chara's then returned to their eggs and waited. I started crying, thinking about my life.

"_You're worthless!" _

"_Naru…to?"_

"_B_-_But…Ino-chan…I want to be friends! You misunderstand!"_

"_Smile, Sakura-oneechan!"_

"_Nii-san! Stop doing that! It's mean, Sora-niisan…"_

"_Kaa-san! I want to be a ninja!"_

"_You're the best little girl the Haruno's ever had."_

"_Moona, Rimizuki, and Akirae?"_

_**Do you know your real self, Sakura-chan?  
**_My head snapped up and I looked around the empty room.

**Who are you? Another Guardian Chara?  
**_**Hai, Sakura-san. I can hear the whispers of your heart. They're weak. You're sparkle is barely noticeable. It's hard to interpret what they are saying.**_

**My heart's whisper and my sparkle? What is your name?**

_**I am Mikoru. I'm hear to show you your inner sparkle.**_

After she spoke, an egg landed in my hand.

It was blue with golden X marks decorating it. The egg was warm and un-hatched.

Does this make me the mother?

Yes or no?

Well, it's mine, that's what I'm sure of.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I got up and walked towards it with my egg in my right hand. When I opened it, I was surprised.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. I looked up, but didn't speak.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked again. I said nothing. My egg suddenly started twitching in my hand.

"You have another egg, Sakura-chan? Impossible…no one's had this many eggs before!" Moona exclaimed. The egg did not hatch, much to my disappointment.

"She's not ready to come out," Rimizuki stated.

"Dinner's ready, Sakura," Sasuke said. I nodded, and followed him downstairs with the egg still in my right hand. My chara's followed me closely and whispering to each other. When we got downstairs, everyone looked at my strangely.

"What's that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. I sat down and kept quiet. Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto whispered. I saw Sasuke shrug his shoulders.

When we finished eating I stood up and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and looked forward, oblivious to the fact that my door opened. I felt pressure and more weight on my left side.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

-Sasuke's POV for some reason-

"She's sad, and lonely," Akirae said.

"Sakura-chan is a fragile person, one mistake and she's broken," Moona piped in.

"She's just like glass. You break her, and she takes years to pick up all the pieces and put herself back together," Rimizuki explained.

My eyes widened.

I felt weight on my right shoulder, so I looked down. I saw Sakura, fast asleep. I smiled a little and laid her back down on her bed. I saw she was crying and sweating.

"No! Don't do it mama! Stop it papa!" Sakura screamed. She grabbed my arm, and cried some more.

"Sora…why?!" she screamed over and over again. I sighed, and started to leave, but suddenly she said something that caught my attention.

"No, Sasuke-kun…don't leave me!" I stroked her cheek, and walked out the room.

**Moona: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but I still have a writer's block! **

**Naruto: True.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moona-chan: Hey! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing **

**Bold – Inner Sakura**

_Italics – Sakura's Thoughts_

Underline – Her Demon

_**All – New Guardian Character**_

"Speaking"

~* Sakura's POV *~

I awoke in the middle of the night, due to bad dreams and memories of the past. I grabbed my new character egg (chara egg) and looked fearfully at it.

_Who knows what type of Guardian Character this one will turn out to be?_

**I don't trust these things.**

Neither do I.

_I have to believe in my would be selves._

_**Trust us, Sakura-chan. You must believe in us. Your sparkle is weak enough.**_

_I'll try, Mikoru._

Suddenly, there were panicked knocks at my door. I warily got up and opened the door, only to be tackled by my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He shouted, fear evident in his sky blue eyes. He was only wearing a pair of gray socks, blue boxers, a grey shirt, and his silly blue sleeping hat. I was only wearing a hot pink tank top and really short black shorts. Our hair was messy too. Our position… it looked… awkward.

"What the…" I started, taking a moment to register what just happened.

Nightmare, knock, open, tackle, fall.

"The dobe wants to know what's wrong with you," Sasuke explained.

_Oh, that's why Naruto looked concerned and scared…_

"Sakura-chan!" Moona wailed. My Guardian Characters came out of their eggs and looked at us sleepily. Akirae looked at us in a pissed but sleepy way, Moona stared in confusion, and Rimizuki gazed at us in wonder.

"Gomen nasai," Naruto apologized, getting to his feet. I got up as well, telling my Guardian Characters to go back to sleep.

"So, Sakura," Sasuke started, "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong with me?' Why do I feel like this?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at me sadly.

"I'm going crazy! All my life in my head, I don't want to think about it! It feels like I'm going insane!" I shouted. I almost fell to the floor in pain. The memories hurt!

"Sakura-chan!" Rimizuki called out, before I _did _fall to the floor. Sasuke grabbed my waist before I hit the hard floor. I blushed at the contact. He smirked down at me. he was wearing a loose black Uchiha shirt and some dark blue boxers.

"Arigato," I said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied with his infamous smirk.

**[A/N: this chapter will be very short… sorry. I'll make it up later, I promise! Don't kill me!! OwO]**

"Sakura-chan," Moona said making me turn my head towards her, "The e-egg is t-twitching a-and g-glowing!"

I gasped and grabbed the egg.

"Is that… an X?!" Akirae gasped.

"Sakura-chan! Let's do the Character Transformation; the Chara Nari! We need to purify your egg!" Rimizuki shouted. I nodded and we started the Chara Nari.

It looked like a completely different place. There were white stars everywhere and the background was pink. I grabbed my egg and I closed my eyes. I think it went inside of me. when we were done, I was wearing a hot pink shirt with black roses and the words Party and Fun on it, a black skirt, a pink and black hat, pink and black striped knee highs, and black tennis shoes.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, staring at me in awe. My egg started flying away, so I started chasing it.

"Mikoru!" I shouted, reaching for the egg.

I used all the energetic energy Rimizuki had to push myself forward. I grabbed the egg and I fell.

"I believe in myself… in my Guardian Characters and my life…" I murmured. The egg stopped glowing and twitching. It went back to normal and I started on my way back to Tazuna's house. I un-did the Chara Nari so I could conserve energy. When I was near the house I passed out.

I could hear the faint calls of my name coming from everyone. Kakashi-sensei, Rimizuki, Akirae, Moona, Tazuna, Tazuna's family and…

**Naruto **and _Sasuke_.

**Moona:: Horrible ending. **

**Naruto – Inner Sakura**

and – Sakura's Demon

_Sasuke – Sakura._

**Review please!**


End file.
